


Sous le ciel de Paris

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [17]
Category: Edith Piaf - Fandom, Men's Football RPF, Sous le ciel de Paris - Edith Piaf (Song)
Genre: Chanson, Edith Piaf - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Semaine des clubs, amour, psg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Kevin attendait, bouquet à la main, son date du jour, près d’un restaurant de Francfort. . Il l’a trouvée magnifique, oui, mais quelque chose de semblait juste pas bien.





	Sous le ciel de Paris

**Author's Note:**

> [A écouter en même temps que la nouvelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOXzGtlLGgw)

Kevin attendait, bouquet à la main, son _date_ du jour, près d'un restaurant de Francfort. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne tarda pas. Elle était habillée d'un manteau long élégant, des botes à talons hautes et avait un sac à main, tous noirs comme la nuit. Son visage pourrait être décri comme un parfait ovale, et son allure comme élancée. Elle voulut l'embraser, mais au dernier moment le gardien lui tendit sa joue. Il l'a trouvée magnifique, oui, mais quelque chose de semblait juste pas bien. En expédiant ce pressentiment d'un revers de la main, il lui tint la porte du restaurant, avant de la conduire jusqu'à une table près d'une fenêtre, donnant une vue incomparable sur une place piétonne animée.

L'entré, le plat, le dessert, tous furent consommé dans une atmosphère que Kevin détestait. La jeune femme ne semblait vouloir que parler d'elle, ne s'intéressant à lui que très peu, et il soupçonnait qu'elle avait commandé le vin le plus cher de la carte juste pour voir s'il avait beaucoup d'argent. Il proposa à Camilla, car c'était con nom, de payer la moitié devant le serveur, et celle-ci n'osa dire non , bien qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le footballeur payât tout. Ils arrivèrent devant sa voiture, et il proposa à la jeune femme de la ramener, car il était galant avec tout le monde, par politesse. Elle acquiesça, et lui donna une adresse non loin du domicile du gardien.

Arrivés, il la conduit jusqu'à sa porte, toujours par politesse, et lui retendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait transporté. Tout en le prenant, Camilla lui attrapa la nuque, et, le prenant par surprise, l'embrassa. Kevin fut content à ce moment là d'avoir des réflexes, poussant la femme loin de lui.

« Es tut mir Leit, guten Nacht und auf Widersehen, » lui dit-il en courant presque jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant son _date_ totalement époustouflée sur le pas de sa porte.  
(Je suis désolé, bonne nuit et au revoir.)

Il conduit le plus rapidement qu'il put, et arriva peu de temps après à son appartement. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, qui ne grinça même pas. Encore une soirée désastreuse, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il comptait le nombre de rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec des femmes les unes plus belles que les autres. Lentement, et après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, il se laissa tombé dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Heureusement pour lui, la pré-saison ne tarda pas à commencer, et il allait retrouver son Julian après une saison passé loin de lui. Avec Areola et Buffon, il allait être troisième dans la hiérarchie, et son but était de jouer plus, pour être (un jour) titulaire en équipe nationale. L'entraînement repris au Camp des Loges, et le bonheur l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui avait sauté sur le dos.

« Keeviiiiin ! » s'écria cette même personne, et il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Julian Draxler.

En rigolant, il lui dit de descendre, et ils continuèrent leurs chemins vers un terrain où d'autres membres de l'équipe attendait.

Quelques heures et une douche plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parking.

« Komm du zu meinem Haus Ju' ? » lui demanda le gardien.  
(Tu viens chez moi, Ju'?)

« FIFA ? » s'exclama l'autre joueur.

En lui offrant un sourire complice, Trapp ouvrit sa voiture, laissant son compatriote s'engouffrer pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

« Aha ! Ich habe gewinnen ! » s'écria le milieu de terrain. « Die Alder sind besser als die PSG ! »  
(Aha ! J'ai gagné ! La Mannschaft est meilleure que le PSG !)

« Pfff... Es ist nicht gerecht, weil ich auch dein Torhüter war ! »  
(Pfff... C'est pas juste, car jétais aussi ton gardien!)

« Schlechter Verlierer ! » rigola Draxler alors que l'autre tirait la gueule.  
(Mauvais joueur!)

« Komm her, du ! » l'attaqua alors le perdant avec des chatouilles.  
(Viens par ici, toi!)

« Nein ! Nein ! » s'écria l'attaqué en essayant de partir, sans succès.  
(Non ! Non!)

Puis finalement, ils se calmèrent. Trapp était au-dessus de Julian, et il louchait dangereusement sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa descendre doucement, jusqu'à poser lentement les siennes sur celles de son compatriote. Le baiser ne dura longtemps, que le milieu de terrain partit précipitamment, les laissant tous deux dans l'incompréhension.

Le gardien ne le voulait pas, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce qui devait arriver arriva. IL était tombé amoureux de son coéquipier, meilleur ami et colocataire en DFB. Il soupira, ne pouvant plus réfléchir à cela, bien que rien que la pensée d'un Julian souriant lui donnait ces fameux « papillions » dans l'estomac.

De son côté, Draxler ne chaumait pas. Il avait déjà fomenté un plan pour enfin avouer son amour à Trapp, car il n'avait que lui qui ne s'était pas rendu compte des sentiments du natif de Gladbeck. Après les évènements de cette après-midi, tout lui souriait, et il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait hâte à revoir Kevin, vraiment hâte.

Le lendemain, il envoya un SMS au gardien, et il esseya de choisir des vêtements, sans succès. Apeuré parce qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il appela son partenaire en crime, Presnel Kimpembe, le suppliant presque de l'aider. Après une bonne demi heure à chercher, fouiner, conduire de vraies fouilles archéologiques, le défenseur (attaquant) lui trouva une tenue qui les mit tous deux d'accords. À treize heures précisent, Julian sortit de chez lui, direction les quais de Seine. Il y trouva Kevin, et il l'emmena dans un petit square discret.

Sous le ciel de Paris chatoyant, ils partagèrent un autre baiser, celui-là scellant leur amour, peut-être éternel ou peut-être pas, mais, à cet instant, aussi fort que le monde.  
  


℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

**Author's Note:**

> Non, je n'abuse absolument pas de cette chanson ^^


End file.
